


Doing Laundry

by gonnaflynow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, BLOWJOBS!!!, Blowjobs, Breathplay, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Facial, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Teasing, eruri - Freeform, wait...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets frustrated and horny while Erwin is stuck in a meeting. Luckily, he's got a special place to help him solve his problems, somewhere where he can deal with his unfair attraction to a certain commander in peace.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi Ackerman and the Chamber of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Things I didn't know: "[doing laundry](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=doing%20laundry)" is a sneaky term for fucking.
> 
> Brought about by aivelin painting [this beauty](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/post/89216696951/levi-ackerman-and-the-chamber-of-secrets-the-idea). Thanks for a great stream :)

Levi’s kerchief-clad head fell against the wall with a thunk, his heavy breathing resounding in the small space. He stretched his arm further behind him, trying to sink his fingers deeper, deeper, stretching and scissoring them to make up for what he wasn’t allowed to have.

 _Those fucking nobility pigs of Sina couldn’t have gotten here on time, no_ , he hissed internally. _Half of them showed up early, half of them showed up late, and I could have had a dick up my ass by now had they all_ shown up _when they were supposed to. This is ridiculous. I don’t know why that big dumbass still puts up with it._

His eyes slid to the section of newspaper on the wall in front of him, a beautifully detailed illustration of Erwin upon his return from his first successful expedition as the new commander. The black and white etching made his striking features pop out from the page – his eyes, weary yet proud, bored into Levi’s skull, his cheekbones thrown into sharp contrast from the sunlight above. Levi brought his clean hand to the wall, stroking the top of the picture’s head with the pad of his thumb, before reaching for the bottle of oil by his knee and pouring a generous amount into his palm and down into the crack of his ass, slipping a third finger inside himself as his other hand wrapped itself around his reddened cock.

“Erwin, hurry the fuck up,” he panted quietly, swallowing a groan when his hand twisted upwards. Knees spread wider as Levi’s arm began to thrust in time with his breaths, gaze flitting from clipping to clipping. Fragments of the articles stuck in his mind, all praising Erwin and his bravery, his daring, some his handsome looks, and all pushing Levi closer and closer to release. A weak moan slipped loose when he reached his favorite picture, an officially commissioned portrait of Erwin at his desk, staring thoughtfully out of the window. Levi felt a familiar tightening in his groin, eyes squeezing shut as his fingers finally brushed against his prostate.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared under the doorway, blocking the strip of light that fell upon the picture wall. In the heat of the moment, the sound of footsteps had fallen upon Levi’s ears too late, and with a dawning sense of doom, the door opened with a quiet squeak.

“Levi?” rumbled Erwin’s unmistakable voice. “What exactly are you doing?”

“Get _out_ ,” Levi hissed, freezing in place as the fingers fell from his ass.

“Sorry, Levi, I just finished with the fellows from the traders association and—”

“I don’t care. _You need to leave._ ”

Erwin’s eyes had begun to adjust to the darkness of the broom cupboard, and they fell upon the collection of pictures and articles on the wall. Levi was quick, but not quick enough, to cover the bulk of them up with his body.

“What’s that on the wall?” Erwin asked, a glint in his eye.

“Erwin, go away, _this isn’t funny_.”

It was too late. Erwin’s curiosity had been piqued, and he wasn’t going to leave until he had an answer. He took a moment to admire the sheen of the oil on Levi’s taut cheeks, a telltale red blush fanning out from the center line, and then shut the door with a subtle predatory grin. Erwin towered over Levi’s kneeling form in the darkness, blue eyes peering down to meet trembling grey, before kneeling on the stone floor and brushing two dry fingers across Levi’s fluttering hole. Levi slumped underneath his touch, breath leaving him in a shuddered exhale. Eased by the oil, Erwin’s two thick fingers breached him as he examined the wall, his interest growing by the minute.

“Care to explain what you’re doing here, Levi?” he asked, pitching his voice deeper just the way he knew the corporal liked it.

“Not really,” he huffed, hands braced against the bare part of the wall. “Fuck, Erwin, get _out_ …”

“I don’t think you really want me to,” he smiled, slightly aloof. “Is this where you come when I’m too busy to do this myself?”

Levi’s fingers curled against the wood. He tensed his body, trying to fight off Erwin’s touches and stand his ground, but when two thick fingers hooked into his prostate Levi lost it, eyebrows knitting together as his cock jumped and he whispered a slur of swears.

Erwin buried his face in Levi’s neck, smiling against the skin. “What all do we have on this wall, Levi? Do you want to explain your inspiration?” Teeth grazed lightly over his earlobe and a tongue delicately traced the curve of his ear, prompting a full body shudder. Erwin hummed lightly and peered over Levi’s shoulder to examine one of the articles.

“Pictured,” he began, “newly-appointed Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps. Leading one hundred and seventy eight of the one hundred and ninety soldiers that set out last week, the twenty-ninth expedition appears to have been—”

“ _Don’t read those_ ,” Levi moaned, pressing down into Erwin’s fingers.

“Are you embarrassed?” Erwin asked plainly, his other hand slipping quietly around Levi’s neck. He felt him swallow. “You shouldn’t be. I’m flattered.”

“You weren’t supposed to find this,” Levi protested, on the verge of rutting into Erwin’s fingers, a silent demand for more.

“Better me than someone else,” Erwin whispered, the breath hot over his collarbone. “What would Jäeger say, stumbling upon your shrine looking for a bucket and a mop?”

“I told my squad not to go in here for supplies, don’t _even_ fucking _talk_ about that damn brat right now—”

Erwin’s fingers tightened on his throat, just a hitch.

“No. This is about you.” He moved his fingers above Levi’s carotid artery, the blood pumping fast and hard, as he twisted the fingers inside of him. Levi went limp in his arms. “What do you need, Levi?”

“Just keep doing what you’re doing,” he breathed, arousal taking over embarrassment. “I’m close, Erwin.”

Erwin sunk his teeth into the side of Levi’s neck, sucking hard and thrusting his fingers right into his sweet spot. “Come on, Levi. Come for me. You’ve got the real thing now.” He tightened his grip as Levi began to gyrate his hips, matching Erwin thrust for thrust. 

“Erwin…” Levi moaned, gritting his teeth and thrusting into the air. Erwin got the hint and left his throat to curl his hand around Levi’s weeping cock. A few strokes was all it took. Levi’s loud cry was silenced by the insistent press of Erwin’s lips as he came hard, spilling on his abdomen and rucked-up shirt. His fingers danced around the edge of Erwin’s official portrait as Erwin worked him through the orgasm, planting kisses on his neck and collarbone before reclaiming his mouth in a softer kiss, one that told Levi about his commander’s real feelings for his secret room.

When Levi was through, he fell unceremoniously backwards, content to lie boneless in Erwin’s arms and catch his breath. Erwin brushed the hair out of his eyes, stroking his cheek contentedly as his eyes wandered over Levi’s collection.

A sudden realization furrowed Levi’s eyebrows and had him shooting up again.

“I didn’t get to get you off,” he frowned, tugging his shirt down before realizing it was a lost cause.

“Wasn’t important,” Erwin shrugged. 

“Well if you’re really done for the day, I have a way to fix that.” Levi’s eyes lit up in the dark, a plan spinning in his mind. “But I’m going to need my duster.”

 

 


	2. Cleaning Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets some cleaning done after all... he has to polish the brass on a regular basis, you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two also brought to you by [aivelin's wonderful art](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/image/89126736111). Go check out her stuff if you haven't — she's one of the best eruri artists I know.
> 
> This is for you! <3

“I really hope you didn’t think we were going to get right to it, this office is filthy.” Levi stepped into Erwin’s office, shutting and locking the door behind them. “Should have brought more supplies.”

“Hope you don’t mind if I start without you, then,” Erwin deadpanned, moving to the couch and settling on it stiffly, unlatching the bottom buckles of the top part of his harness. He palmed himself through his uniform trousers, the large bulge more than obvious at this point. It had taken him and Levi more than ten minutes to fumble their way from Levi’s secret closet all the way to Erwin’s office – and his cock was worse for the wear. Not helping matters was the fact that Levi was barely capable of keeping his hands to himself, pulling Erwin around corners by his lapels or bolo tie and kissing him deeply and brushing the duster lightly over the backs of his knees or the dip in his spine. He never thought he would see the day that Levi would willingly use cleaning products for anything other than cleaning.

“Please, go ahead,” Levi smirked. “I need to remove any and all evidence of those pigs from this office before you’re getting a damn thing from me.” He stepped in front of Erwin’s solid oak desk, eyeing the piles of documents and the scattered discarded whiskey glasses.

By now, Erwin had unfastened the top part of his harness from the bottom and was struggling to remove his boots and belts. His eyes watched Levi with barely-concealed lust, trained on him as he moved around the office. 

“You know,” Levi said slowly, turning around to face Erwin. “You know, I don’t think I actually need to clean anything in here after all. Those glasses, doesn't matter, I’ll do those later.” He tossed his duster beside the desk, pulling his kerchief down from over his face and giving Erwin an obvious once-over with seductive, half-lidded eyes, tongue darting out to wet his pink lips. 

"Come over here," said Erwin, beckoning Levi with a crook of his finger. Levi complied, trotting over obediently and straddling Erwin's wide hips before latching onto his neck.  He sucked a small bruise just below his ear as his fingers hurriedly worked at Erwin's shirt buttons, and soon enough skin was uncovered that he could slip a hand inside to play with Erwin's peaking nipples. 

"I'll make it up to you," Levi murmured, gyrating his hips to an invisible beat. "Erwin, I'm gonna clean you up instead, how'd you like that?"

"Have at it," Erwin rasped. "And get these off," he indicated, tugging at the waistband of his pants, "I've been waiting long enough."

"Let me get you warmed up first," said Levi, fingers pinching as his tongue traced a line down to Erwin's collarbone. He began to stroke the obvious bulge in Erwin's pants, slowly unwrapping the leather around his waist and popping the button at the top of his pants. 

"You're a damn tease," Erwin muttered. "Get on with it."

Levi kissed him ferociously to stifle the moan that came out when he unzipped Erwin's pants and shoved them and his underwear to his thighs, taking his stiff, leaking cock in hand and smearing his precum around the head with the pad of his thumb. He gave a sharp gasp when both of Levi's hands twisted, one around his cock and one sharply on his nipple, bucking his hips upward and seeking more of the friction. 

"Were you thinking about me during the meeting?" said Levi. "How you were gonna have your way with me afterward?"

"Yes," Erwin growled, thrusting his hips up as Levi made a tight circle with his fingers. "More than have my way with you, I'll have you three different ways before the evening is up."

"I hope you see that through," Levi murmured, mouthing at Erwin's collarbone. 

"And to think that while I was in my meeting, deprived of _this_ ," he snarled, giving Levi's ass a firm squeeze, "you were getting off without me."

Levi's hands slowed, eyes cast down. "Erwin, drop it. I'm sorry you had to had to see that."

"I'm not." Erwin sat up, tugging Levi's top harness off with a subtle ferocity. "I'm not at all. In fact, I'm very glad. But that is something I'll leave for later discussion."

Levi's hands stopped entirely. "Later?"

Erwin leaned close to his ear, lips just brushing the outer shell. "Right now, I want you. I've been waiting too long to claim what's mine, and I don't feel like maintaining the facade of a patient man."

"Erwin..." Levi all but melted under the touch of his lips and his heated words, biting the inside of his lip as arousal flooded through him. 

Erwin pulled back, huffing a laugh at Levi's expression. 

"The only one who's going to bite those lovely lips is me," he growled, moving in to crush Levi's lips to his own in a ferocious display of dominance. He was quick to invade his mouth with an exploratory tongue, easily finding all the little spots that made him squirm. While one of Erwin's hands cupped the back of Levi's neck, the other snaked down his torso, adeptly detaching the top of the harness from the belt around his thin waist. He palmed Levi's cock with short, upward strokes, tilting his head and swallowing his moan with practiced ease as he unlaced his belt and waist wrap.  

"Hey, I'm – _hah_ – I'm supposed to be the one working you over," Levi huffed, jaw clenching as he held in another desperate noise. 

"I like you flushed, panting, and desperate," Erwin said with a shrug. "Who would blame me?"

"Fuck off," Levi muttered, turning his head away to hide his deepening blush. 

"You said this is for me, right? Then face front." Erwin grasped Levi's chin with two firm fingers, turning his head back to its forward position with some reluctance. "I want to see you and your reactions. There's no one here but us, nothing else that needs to be done, no interruptions. I want to see you _and_ hear you, and don't you think about holding back from me." Levi's gaze still wavered, and Erwin pulled his shirt out of his pants, pushing Levi flush against his own broad chest with a hand on the soft skin of the small of his back. "That's an order."

"Don't pull rank like that," Levi whined, a shiver running through him from where Erwin's hand lay. "I thought we agreed."

"Don't make me, then," Erwin smiled. "Unless you like being commanded?"

Levi's lips pressed into a tight line, eyes flickering downward. 

"If that's the case, I'm more than happy to oblige, Levi," said Erwin, exploring the skin of his back with calloused fingertips.

"If there's something you want me to do, just say it."

Erwin's face turned thoughtful as his hands worked at the button on Levi's pants. 

"Lay on your back," Erwin commanded, "over the arm of the couch. I want you to suck me off."

"Yes, Commander," said Levi, face flush with arousal at the thought of that big cock splitting his mouth wide. "I'll even let you fuck my face, if you play nice."

"That would be a treat." Erwin's face split wide with a strange, suggestive grin. "And we'll get to that. But first, there are other matters."

"Other—"

Quick as a flash, Erwin flipped around pinning Levi on the couch underneath him. 

"Something I didn't get to take care of earlier," he rumbled, tugging Levi's pants, briefs, and lower harness to the top of his boots. "What a beautiful picture you made, chest to the wall and ass in the air. And your cock hanging heavy between your legs, just aching for my touch..." Levi's erection stood proud against his stomach now, curving thickly and giving a little jump as Erwin spoke. 

"Erwin, what're you—"

Erwin held a finger to his lips, the mysterious smile returning, before he knelt, pulling himself between Levi's legs and taking the head of his cock into his mouth. 

Levi gasped sharply, his lithe body arching off the couch and into Erwin's mouth as he worked him over. His hand moved in languid strokes, eased by spit and precum, as he made a show of lapping on and around the head and the ridge before swallowing, cheeks hollowing indecently around the first few inches of flesh. 

"Erwin, fuck, oh!" Levi's hands scrambled for purchase on the leather couch, nails scraping against the surface as the lewd noises coming from below him increased in frequency, Erwin's golden lashes gleaming with moisture in the low light as more and more of Levi's length disappeared into his mouth. "Keep, oh yes, there, keep doing that..."

Erwin pulled off with a loud smack, licking up and down his length with a broad swipe of the tongue before taking Levi's cock to the base and moaning as it hit the back of his throat. 

"Erwin, stop, stop, I'm gonna cum if you keep that up," Levi whimpered, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as Erwin swallowed around him, a single tear slipping loose from his left eye. "Seriously, cut it out, Erwin, _fuck_. Just your damned face is gonna— Er _wiiiinnnn_." Levi's head tilted back to rest on the wall with a deep groan as he stared at the water stains on the ceiling, anything to keep from focusing on the commander on his knees, his perfect blond head bobbing on Levi's straining length. Erwin hummed in contentment, giving one last hard suck before pulling off with a pop and lapping a bead of precum from Levi's slit with a great deal more satisfaction than Levi thought he should be showing. 

"Too much for you?" he laughed, voice raw and lips reddened. 

"Yes," Levi said bluntly, running a hand through Erwin's bangs and tugging to expose his neck. " _Yes_. You should be glad you stopped when you did."

"Why?" he asked, head tilting to the side as much as Levi's tight grip allowed. "I would have gladly finished you off, drank down everything you gave me." He raised an eyebrow when Levi exhaled sharply, his grip tightening just a hint. "It would have been my pleasure."

"Yeah, well that's not how this game goes," said Levi, licking his lips. "Now it's my turn. Get up. I said I would get you off and that's exactly what I plan to do."

"And here I thought I was in charge," Erwin sighed, smiling in Levi's direction. "Where would you have me, Lance Corporal?"

Levi groaned and scowled, crossing his arms. "Fuck you, and fuck your rank-pulling. Do you still want me on the couch or not?"

"That would be preferable, I believe," Erwin murmured, the extra gruffness to his tone enough to pull a flush to the tips of Levi's ears. He got to his feet with a groan, hands quickly moving to unfasten his bottom harness and wrangle his feet out of their boots and socks. Levi remained on the couch, slicking his hand with a thin layer of spit and pumping himself slowly as he watched Erwin undress – how the man managed to look tempting even while perfunctorily removing his clothing was well beyond him. 

Now, with Erwin undressed from the waist down, his ruddy cock sitting invitingly against his groin, Levi rose from the couch and draped himself over its arm, ass pressed against the leather and kerchief sliding off of his head as he raised his eyebrows in a lazy _come hither_. Erwin, of course, obeyed – how could he resist the pretty, sprawled picture in front of him? – and straddled his shoulders, the tip of his cock resting on Levi's chin. 

“Fucking pervert,” Levi muttered, licking at the join between Erwin’s sac and his taint before lazily mouthing one of his balls. 

“You wouldn’t have it any other way,” Erwin chuckled, caressing Levi’s face with the back of his hand and wiping a string of cum off his cheek. Levi hummed In agreement, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his shaft and accidentally smearing more of Erwin’s precum right where he had wiped it off when he went to suck at the ridge. Erwin’s clean hand grasped the back of the couch with a white-knuckled grip, breath hissing out from between his teeth, as Levi took the tip between his lips, tongue lapping hungrily at the slit and drawing up another stream of milky liquid, which he sucked down immediately. 

"Levi, that's perfect, yes," Erwin muttered, eyes fluttering. "Can you take a little more?"

Levi pulled his mouth away, looking put-out. 

"Would I be here if I couldn't?" he said simply, and then took the first four inches of his length in one go, his right hand moving to his own cock and pumping in time with the movements of his mouth. 

"No, no, I guess you wouldn't." Erwin set his other hand on Levi's thigh, big fingers caressing the ever-present bruises from the harness. They were especially noticeable on his paper-white skin, and dug a bit deeper than Erwin's due to his overtightening – "makes me turn better," he'd said in his defense, and though Erwin knew Levi had his own unconventional methods, he couldn't help but to worry all the same. 

"You're thinking again," Levi mumbled, mouthing around Erwin's hilt and breathing in the thick scent of his musk. "Will you stop fucking doing that? It's killing the mood."

Erwin smiled, reaching back farther to squeeze Levi's knee. 

"I'll try to keep it at a minimum," he said softly, head tipping back with a grunt when Levi slowly sunk down on his length, bottoming out about an inch and a half from the base. He groaned lightly, bobbing up and down before getting a second wind and sliding all the way, lips and nose pressing against his groin.

"Fuck, Levi, _yes_ ," Erwin grunted, the hand on the back of the couch now moving to Levi's shoulder. Levi hummed in gratification and swallowed, making sure to bare his throat: it really took something to get the commander to swear, and it looks like this had done the trick. 

Levi's eyes lit up as he pulled Erwin's hand off his shoulder and onto his throat. Erwin's eyes widened when Levi started to move, cheeks hollowing as he swallowed and sucked on his length. Erwin's head tipped forward, his perfectly groomed bangs falling out of place as Levi encouraged him to begin at a slow pace by tapping the underside of his thigh. Erwin could see everything from this angle – the tears in Levi's eyes, his fat cock distending his tender neck – and when he finally registered the quiet slick sounds coming from behind him and realized Levi was getting off to this, too, he increased the speed and depth of his hips. Levi's throat closed around him as Erwin's precum coated his mouth.

They stayed in this rhythm for a while, Erwin's fingers occasionally tightening on Levi's throat and Levi's hand tightening around his cock in tandem. Soon, Levi started to get desperate, fist pumping just a little but faster until he couldn't contain his noises, even around a mouthful of stiff flesh. Erwin, in turn, got a little lax with keeping control of his hips, pushing harder and deeper into Levi's mouth and really testing the limits of his gag reflex. 

Eventually,  Levi couldn't take anymore, and pulled off with a sloppy suck, a thin string of spit still connecting his lips to the head of Erwin's dick. 

"Fuckin', Erwin, let me breathe," Levi spat, mouthing at the underside of his length, chest heaving.

"Take what you need," Erwin muttered, carding a hand through Levi's hair. When Levi opened his eyes, gazing up through thick black lashes, his grey eyes blown out with arousal, a shudder ripped through Erwin's body, landing precum on the bridge of Levi's nose and the top of his cheek. 

"Erwin..." Levi started, a note of warning in his voice. 

Of course, it was hard for Erwin to take much of anything seriously when Levi had his cum all over his face. 

"Leave it," he said, a trace of the commanding officer laced through his syrupy tone. "There's nothing I love more than seeing you debauched underneath me, Levi. Look at you. You want this more than anything." Levi nodded and whimpered, as if it was a question that needed answering, as his tongue reached Erwin's taint. 

Fine, it was disgusting, but if Erwin liked it, he guessed it could stay. He'd just make that blondie lick it up afterward. 

After he did another pass on Erwin's sac and the underside of his cock, Levi easily slid Erwin back into his mouth, moaning hard and clamping down around him until he was seated once again. A tear slipped loose from his eye, tracking down the side of his cheek, as Erwin began to thrust, unable to keep his own noises suppressed. 

"That's it Levi, so good for me," he groaned, hand tugging through his short black hair. 

Levi mewled and went faster, hand pumping his cock with unchecked desperation. It didn't take long until he hit his limit and came with a stiff arch upward, body curving off the couch, as he painted his abdomen with thick, milky cum, some going as far as to splash on Erwin's bare ass. The shock of the stimulation on his backside brought Erwin over the edge with him, and with a cursory tug to Levi's hair, he spilled his load into his mouth, Levi's throat working double time to drink it all down. When he couldn't handle any more, he retracted his head, only to get three more splashes of cum to the face, painting his lips, cheeks, and chin before flopping bonelessly to the upholstery. 

After taking a minute to get his own bearings, Erwin reached down to retrieve Levi's kerchief from the couch, the fabric pooled around his head like a halo. With a gentle touch, he wiped down Levi's stomach, cleaning the liquid off his own backside as well, before clambering out of his half-kneeling stance to slide Levi's legs off the arm of the couch and lay him flat. He knelt to the ground, using the clean side of the kerchief to clean the cum off Levi's face, occasionally dipping in with his tongue for a taste or to help with a tough spot. 

Levi groaned underneath him, limp with exhaustion. "And here I thought I would be doing the cleaning."

Wiping the last of the streaks off Levi's skin, Erwin smiled, bending to grasp his hand and kiss his temple. "Levi, you should have known better. After how I found you? I'm surprised at us, honestly."

Levi turned his head to hide an smirk, burying it in Erwin's shoulder and enveloping himself in his comforting, masculine scent. "At least I got to blow the dust off in your cabinet, that's for sure."

"That's for sure," Erwin laughed. 

 


End file.
